Dawn and May forever
by mariosuperfly
Summary: sapphirepearlshilpping.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fan fiction .I am new to this some. Be nice in your reviews. A few rules #1 I am child friendly. Now let's begin. Tonight Dawn and May are going to Mario bros pizzeria for a date. It has been two since Dawn and May told their love to each other and now they're both eighteen old enough to marry. (This is a Hint). After they ate May got on her knees and said a wonderful speech to Dawn. Dawn I love you; I always have and always will. I want to be with you forever and raise children with you. When I meet you we became friends right away and now were girlfriend and girlfriend. We share a love of Pokémon and for each other. If you were not in this word there would be no reason for me to live. She reached in her packet and got a ring box. She held it up and popped it open. Inside was a platinum ring with diamonds and a big Pearl on top. Dawn will you marry me. Dawn's eyes lit up with joy. May that is sweet I love you too. I will never leave your side ever. You give me the will to fight and to live. I will always be there for you and our children. Of cores I'll marry you. May smiled and put the ring on Dawn's finger and kissed her hand. Dawn pulled May's face to hers and kissed her on the lips. The two girls shared a long passionate kiss with each other. Everyone in the restaurant cheered out load. Two men with two women came up to them. One wore red the other green and one woman wear pink and the other yellow. Hello my name is Mario and this is my bro Luigi, my wife Peach, and Luigi's wife Daisy. I'll have my cousin Wario and Waluigi been some dessert. I'd like to say how wonderful your proposal was. Mario told us his family is the owner and that he is also a Pokémon trainer. We all became friends right away and May invited them to the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. The big day was here and everything was set. The wedding planer was some guy named N. He and a member of team plasma named Cecil planed the colors red, green, blue, and yellow. Maxie and Archie handle the food since aqua and magma now run a biasness that give food to the homeless of honeio. The wedding take place in kanto at pewter city and Bock would be the praised like he is for all the weddings there. It would be in fort of the gym. Ash was their best man his wife Misty was Dawn's maid of honor and their dater Ashly was the flower girl eogth if she was thirteen. She take over the curlen gym and is now the best water type trainer of all kanto. All so team rocket is done now and James became the first dark type gym leader and Jessie became head of all Pokémon centers. Team galactic has also helped out with Mars being the baker for the cake with her husband Saturn and her sister Jupiter and her father Cyrus. Their new friend Peach was May's maid of honor and Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi were gormassmen eaif touth there was no gorme just two brides marring each other. It was time to starte Cecil's tentacool starte playing the piano. Misty walked Dawn down the aile. Dawn was wearing a white dress and was holding luner flowers from fullmoon island. She made it to the end. Now it was May's trun to go down the aile with Peach. She made it there and bock begin. They read their written vows and both said I do. Bock said you may now kiss the brides and Dawn and May kissed. Dawn and May ran down the aile hand in hand. Dawn thort the flowers and they landed in Wario's hands and next to him was a female plasma grute. The after party was grate with dancing and Pokémon battles alike. Cecil talk about how he is going to starte the eevee gym.


	3. Chapter 3

The new married couple makes it to the lake of rage and the hotel they are staying at. The next night Dawn and May are on the share of the lake looking at the stars. Aren't they betiful Dawn. Not as much as you. May look over at Dawn and kissed her. Dawn do you want to have children? Yes I do May. But how would we do it. The Pokémon centers have devoted a new techngie that allows a couple who can't have children to go thought child birth be taking one persons D.N.A and using it to fertilize the egg of the female. Grate but which one of us should be it. I say you since I'm a tomboy. Okay May I'll do it. Awesome. The two wifes kiss for awhile and contule their honeymoon. [ 1 mouth later ] The couple now are going to the Pokémon center now living in cerulean city right next to Ash, Misty, and Ashley. Nurse Joy hooks them up to a machine one over May's hand and the other over Dawn's sormic. The porsecnce goes fast and is over right away. [ 3 mouths later] The girls got an ultrasound and out their having twin girls.


	4. Chapter 4

{Hello there before we begin I would like to thank the two people who reviewed my story but I like to point out that the Mario thing in the 1st and 2rd was just a cameo noggin more. But I'm not ungrateful I just wanted to let you know that. But sill thank you.} Perfect it was all perfect. The nursery was perfect. Dawn and May. They told Ash, Misty, and Ashley about their twin girls so Misty gave them Ashley's old coble. They also got a coble from Cecil. The walls of the room were blue and red. The trim of the walls had fire and water Pokémon on it. The two girls laughed that their twins will be oppects. Now they were visiting Ash and the others with Dawn being nine mouths alone. After dinner Dawn stares to go in to labor. They take her to the Pokémon center where they meet Jessie. Dawn gives birth to two baby girls. May names one Dasiy after Dawn and Dawn names the other marry after May.


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls warkup in a bed with their twins one with blue hair and the other with brown. The twin girls wurkup and searched for Dawn to nurse. After they ate May put them in cribes to sleep. After that Ash, Misty, and Ashley come in to visit. Ash and his wife and dater take truns holding the babies. Now it is time for the new family to go home. Their first night whet well. The next morning May and Dawn wakeup kissed then May made brakest and Dawn feed Dasiy and Marry. They sent the morning cuddling as a family. It was time for the twins nap and Dawn and May did the same. After lunch they played with the twins and when the twins nap again this time Dawn and May battled for pactest. Dawn won. After dinner they all want to bed.


End file.
